Bloody Sleeping Beauty
by Atlantislux
Summary: A creepy S. Valentine's story, for Sir Integra and her vampire pet. AU.


Betareading by Kevin.  
All the characters belong to Hirano Kouta.

* * *

**Bloody Sleeping Beauty**

The noise of shattered crystals still resonates in Integra's head, and the acute pain streaking across her hand can only mean that her fall is not completely lacking in consequences.  
But, all things considered, she feels very lucky to still be alive.  
"How high was it? At least five storeys" she mumbles to herself.   
Integra opens her eyes and raises the swollen hand over her face. It isn't broken, but a long, deep cut slashes its side. Drops of blood rain down on her face and she licks them away instinctively, savouring the metallic taste.  
Her mouth twists into an unpleasant sneer. "How can they say it is sweet?"

She raises slowly on one elbow, beginning to feel a throbbing pain along her left temple. Integra does not need a mirror to know that her own blood is dripping from her jaw. _  
'I need a doctor.'_  
An instant later she forces herself to a kneeling position, and fight off a sudden wave of vertigo. Finally, she looks at the man collapsed by her side.

Integra is reasonably sure that if he had not shielded her body with his, the impact would have killed her. But she is also certain that the collision with the roof of the van broke his neck and several other bones.  
With her healthy hand she thoughtfully tucks a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.  
"This is the stupidest thing you have ever done in the last five years. Nonetheless, jumping from that window was probably the only way to escape the terrorists"  
The ghost of a smile appears on her lips.  
"And now I suppose I have just to wait for you to wake up"  
_'Five years. I can't believe so much time has already passed.'  
_  
Like her father before her, Integra Hellsing found herself in a critical situation when the other Royal Protestant Knights asked what she was planning to do with the vampire.  
He was wounded but still mortally dangerous like every injured beast; a caged panther apprehensive, yet defiant. Integra could not forget that the creature was nothing but an assassin but neither could she deny what a powerful weapon he could become for Hellsing.  
So, following the footsteps of her father, and swallowing a considerable amount of rage in the name of duty, she offered the vampire an alternative: to be decapitated and burned to death, or to switch sides. It was an offer he could not refuse.  
Walter told her that it was too dangerous, and that the vampire was a double-edged sword she could never control.

"Of course" Integra whispers. "But I was well aware I could not afford to throw away such an opportunity, even if hazardous and uncertain. Like my father before me. And I won in the end. As usual. Against all of you."  
She warily eyes the immobile body, while her smile melts into a sinister smirk.  
"I gambled with Fate, I know, even if I was sure that your resoluteness to hate human beings was nothing compared to mine to protect them from your kind."  
She leans forward over him, and her long hair falls on his chest like golden snakes, a striking contrast to his black suit.  
"And such a successful experiment you were" she mumbles. "I can almost say you have been one of my greatest achievements." Integra raises her eyes to look at the building.  
"But today you could have killed me. You have forgotten how fragile the humans are. Not that you have ever paid much attention."

She glances down the body.  
Abruptly an unexpected doubt assaults her. Why is he still unconscious?  
"It was not that high, was it? I've seen you regenerate worse wounds."  
Integra feels the back of her neck prickle.  
Wounds.  
Not a spine broken in two or three places.

Her studies of vampire biology do not help, and the reason why a cut limb seems to regenerate faster escapes her.  
Slightly annoyed, she shakes his body lightly, with no results.  
Integra looks around, mumbling few mild British expletives. _'My troops are taking good care of the ghouls, but we can't remain here any longer. It's too dangerous.'_  
"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I can't drag you around and I can't leave you here."  
She places her hand on the man's neck. Under her fingers the skin is pleasantly warm, but with no apparent heartbeat.  
Although Integra knows what they are, there is nothing that helps to distinguish them from a normal human; the thought is both revolting and fascinating to her. And being the Master of such bizarre creatures is extremely delicious.

She rocks the body again, but with more force._'This is becoming exasperating.'_  
Biting her lips to hold back another useless curse she straddles him, grabbing the front of his jacket.  
"I swear that if you are faking this I will personally claim the pleasure of detaching your useless head from your neck" Integra hisses, but only the silence welcomes her outraged words.  
A spiral of pain and anger starts to uncoil in her belly.  
_'You can't do this to me. Not now. Why can't anything I've read can help me now? I can't go on learning new things about your species every bloody day.'_  
She absently rubs her eyes.  
_'Lesson number one hundred and ten. An impact with a sufficiently hard surface, assuming that the fall occurs from a sufficiently high building, can kill a vampire.'_  
The thought is absurd. Integra can almost hear the voice of her father reminding her just how much suffering and pain the undead can tolerate. "But, father, why does everyone think that all the vampires share the same weak points?" she whispers.  
Frustrated, she involuntarily balls her fists and the abrupt movement sends a painful shock along her right arm. Integra casts a glance to her injured hand, still dripping blood. And idea blossoms in her mind.  
_'It's not very tempting and it's probably useless, but I can't overlook anything in right now.'_

The leader of Hellsing feels a curious reticence while she moves her bleeding hand to his lips. Scarlet drops stain his skin, she would prefer not to touch him, but the blood seems too thick to her.  
_'It coagulates too fast. Perhaps it's not good anymore?.'_  
"Good, another ridiculous thought" Integra mutters frustrated.  
"You will pay this..." she hisses while, with the lightest of the movements, she brushes his lips, slipping a finger between them.  
Integra suddenly withdrew her hand, staring at the amaranth strip left in the very last place she ever thought possible. A bitter smile curves the edge of her lips, while she repeats the operation.  
"Walter was right, of course, your attitude towards me has changed a lot in the last in five years. But you have also caused an infinity of problems."  
The tip of her finger rubs against his tongue, and she flinches at the contact. "Do you know what I'd like right now? You opening your eyes telling me this was only a charade to scare me off and to bite me. It won't surprise me, I'm well aware of just how much you want my blood."  
As if driven by a mysterious force, her hand moves to the side of his face, and caresses the smooth skin. He has never told her how long he's been a vampire, but he does not look older than a young male in his early twenties.  
_'And you will look like this forever. I'm wondering if I'll ever regret the choice to remain human.'_  
Integra bits her lips.  
"Yes, eternally young... and foolish."

Impulsively she slaps him, with all the force she can muster.  
"Wake up" she cries. "I've no time left to rant over your dead body. I'm sure you don't want to be found here like this. So get up."  
Disconsolately she looks her hand, aware that her strategy is failing miserably.  
"I'd have never thought it could end like this. It's so... banal."

But then, something light like the softest breeze touches her leg.  
She shivers, grinning madly. _'It's good to know that all the years spent in taming you won't be wasted.'_  
Integra is fascinated by the way the vampire comes back to life, licking his lips, and turning a pair of rather sleepy eyes towards her.  
_'Not at all like in those silly movies, where they jump to their feet screaming. He only seems to be awakening from a deep rest.'  
_  
Her hand lays close to his face, and she does not protest when he grabs it loosely, taking it to his mouth.  
Only when his tongue rubs against the wound she winces, but only for a second. Integra watches him meticulously licking the cut, and then the blood dripping along her fingers and the palm.  
"It's clean there" she whispers, when his lips press against her wrist.  
She stiffens, fighting the urge to lose herself in that touch. And to hold her fears at bay.  
The vampire looks at her, apparently surprised by what it is going on too.

Her decision is taken in the space of a breath.  
"Do not bite me" she says, her voice hoarse.

He raises up slowly, while Integra closes her eyes, surprisingly calm.  
His arms caught her in an almost protective embrace and his fingers comb through her hair; warm hungry lips suck away the blood on her temple.  
As before, the vampire is extremely careful in cleaning up every infinitesimal trace of scarlet liquid, then his tongue caresses her earlobe, descending down her neck.

She is sure that no blood stains her skin there, but she's too busy to savouring the moment to stop him.  
Her nipples harden against the fabric of her bra, as his lips finally brush against hers. The girl permits him to lick them, opening her mouth to let their tongues touch. She clings to him too, sensing his arousing, while a luscious trembling slithers up to her legs.  
Integra guessed the vampire was good at such activities, but till that moment she had never seized the opportunity to explore the fact single-handedly.  
It is only when his hands slip under her shirt that she breaks the contact, cringing in frustration.  
She stares into his eyes. They can't hide his delusion and she is well aware that hers show exactly the same emotions.  
_'It was good, but this is not the right place nor the time.'_

Her look hardens. "How can you say that it's sweet"  
The vampire shudders.  
"It is, and yours in particular." Seductively he licks his lips. "Yeah, pure virgin's blood."  
She blushes, looking away and getting to her feet. He follows his Master.  
"Let's go. Now" Integra orders, her voice slowly returning to her normal firm tone.  
The vampire casts a glance at her, while an ironic grin spreads on his face.  
"It's a pity, you are hot as hell, too much so to play the part of the iron maiden."  
Integra turns towards him, shooting a deadly glare.  
"And you still don't understand when it's better to stay silent than to speak aloud, and when..." she pauses, letting blossom a temptingly smile. "... to wait, Jan Valentine."  
The surprised look in his topaz eyes is more than she can take that day.

Integra bursts out laughing.  
_'My beloved vampire pets, you are all so predictable in the end...'_

* * *

___  
Note of the author: It was an AU, didn't I tell you? ;-)_


End file.
